The Gamer Avenger
by DASTAAN
Summary: IT all started when I fell into the marvel cinematic universe...literally and by literally you know what I mean..I saw the Infinity stones and before I knew it I was there..so I made plans like any other hero would..well hero because I have something which others dream of:The gamer ability..and I will make full use of it to live my life awesomely..and do help protect the world..
1. Prologue

**I am not too good at editing but I just messed up ...yeah anyway.. Lets get to it...again. Heyyo anyway**

* * *

The thing about darkness is that it's not what scares us but rather our mind that makes us believe that everything in it is out to get us...well almost everything - **RAP**

* * *

 **Darkness**

It's very uncomfortable to wake up in complete and utter darkness without your favorite pillow, not on your familiarly soft bed and especially without your favorite pillow. But I woke up and in complete utter darkness not knowing where I was. I could feel my body but it felt far more lighter than anything ever.

 _'What the heck happened? Where am I? The last I remember was sleeping besides my super-mario poster and then...well being here...hmmm'_

I tried to look around but found that there was nothing around me, not even a speck of light. I couldn't even feel the ground under my feet and no strings attached to me. It felt like I was drifting in the air.

Darkness is a very interesting thing, you see for those who fear it every second feels longer than death and for those that don't it just breeds ...boredom. Another interesting thing was I couldn't feel hunger, thirst anything. I mean no slightly parched throat, no slightly empty stomach nothing...

 _'Will I ever return home like this? The answer wasn't needed; it never was...not for me. I never really fit in anywhere, had a family but always thought they were better off without me. Friends yes best friends never had one. I was a total loser who did nothing but rely on his inheritance to watch movies, read books and game all his life...',_ I sighed at my own depressing thoughts.

The darkness spread and I didn't know anything whether it would all end or not and just when I thought it had been a millennium from when I woke up, the darkness flickered and out of nowhere this big ball of light exploded.

 _'Ah shit what is this?...no I am seeing THE FUCKING BIG BANG..'_

The ball expanded at an exponential rate and I saw different color lights inside the ball. Just when I saw it, a blue window opened up in front of me which made me freeze for a variety of reasons. Them being ;

Reason 1 : The window read

 **{Infinity Energy }**

 **[The energy that shaped the fundamental things in the world. These will become the infinity stones. Space, Time, Mind, Soul, Reality and Power.]**

 _'Great I am not only going mad..but I going mad in Marvel World...which is totally awesome..'_

Reason 2 : One of the energy beams was coming towards me and as I already know that I can't swim around in this place I just stared at it through the blue window.

It hit me and I felt like someone just pierced thin needles all over my body all at once. Then came the darkness again but this time I didn't keep my eyes peeled for light.

...

...

...

...

 **Dimensional Travel Complete..**

 **Welcome to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Gamer.**


	2. The landing

**HeyYo guys I am back and thanks to a good reader whose reviews helped me immensely to become better, soOOO this chapter is dedicated to Sayla Ragnarok..Thanks once again..** **I do not own marvel or any of it's character. Any and all references to living or dead people is purely fictional. I do own my OC (Dastaan). yEAH PLEASE DON'T SUE ME...**

 **ANyway here goes nothing and in fact everything..**

* * *

Our dreams do not lie but there is no truth in them either - **RAP**

* * *

Waking up was a painful affair, seriously it felt like my whole body is on fire with needles for good measure. When I groaned out loudly while keep my eyes open I was assaulted by salty smell and cold air that made my body shiver.

 _'Wait a second..am I..yeah I am naked and lying in a hole..'_

The view that I saw was a dark sky full of stars and my body was soaked with sea water which made it looked like I fell from the sky...and I am naked. Thank God for small miracles since there were no people around and nobody saw my booty..It is cute if I do say so myself.

I had barely even made myself erect on my elbows when suddenly the feeling of nauseous and pain vanished and a small blue screen appear me.

 **Dimensional jump Complete.**

 **Welcome to Marvel Cinematic Universe Mr. Dastaan. D. Moirai**

 **Gained Title : [Dimensional Jumper]**

 **Gained Title : [Self-Insert]**

 **Gained Title : [Foreknowledge]**

 **Gained Title : [The one who has seen Infinity]**

 **Gained Title : [The one who has seen the birth of everything]**

 **Would you like to play Tutorial to further understand your situation ? Yes / No**

 _'Tutorial what am I? Ah yes, the blue window i.e Gamer powers...so might as well see just what the heck is all this?'_

"Yes", I replied.

Tutorial commenced. The world around me didn't change nor I felt any different, just that there was a small blinking light right ahead of me. I stood up without as the pain had vanished. So I walked towards the light and touched it, it felt warm and immediately a blue box opened up.

 **Congratulations you have just gained your first skill point.**

 **Skill Points : These points let you increase the skill level of any of your skills. The higher the skill level the more skill points req upgrade them. These points can be obtained through various means namely when you level up you are given 2 skill points to u you prefer and they can be gained through doing special quests or items and you may find them across the world in hidden location etc.**

 **Gentle Reminder : There are many hidden things across the world. Please find them to know more about relevant hidden info. a skills.**

 **Please say Skill Tab to know more about your skills.**

"Skill tab"

 **Skill Tab [Gamer's Mind] (Passive) {Lv .max}**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) {Lv. Max}**

 **[Perfect Recall] (Passive) {Lv. Max}**

 **[Observe All] (Active/Passive) {Lv. 1}**

I had already started hyperventilating cause I knew just what these skills were. They were ranked at the top of the power-to-have List. They of the most awesome powers for any gamer since they let you play your life like a game. I clicked on them and they expanded to show their explanation.

 **[Gamer's Mind ] (Passive) {Lv. Max} : Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity from unauthorized psych status effect.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) {Lv. Max} : Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. All attacks reduce HP accordingly. After sleep in a bed restores HP, MP and removes all status effects.**

 **[Perfect Recall] (Passive) {Lv. Max} : You have perfect memory considering all your previous world knowledge, knowledge you may acquire from now on.**

 **[Observe All] (Active/Passive) {Lv. 1} : Gives a primary info about any specific subject/object. Depending on Lv. the info increases or may be restricted. Uses 0 Mp per use.**

 _'As expected they are exactly the same..that means my road to an OP character is open now..'_

"hahahaha ...world just wait and watch I am going to rule this world ", Immediately another blue window cropped up.

 **A Quest has been created.**

 **Legendary Quest : Rule the world Through any means make sure that this world is yours.**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Punishment: Total World Destruction**

 **Your Death**

 **Accept/Ignore**

 *****Strict Warning : BE ABSOLUTELY SURE**

"Holy Shit...bastard game it was a figure of speech...FIGURE OF **FUCKING** SPEECH..dammit. Fuuuu lets ignore it for now. It's even a Legendary quest and I am a newbie these quests are for after **Lv. 100** or perhaps **Lv. 1000** and that too is a big what if .

"What does it mean by total world destruction huh..the whole world will end up being destroyed because I couldn't handle it.. Seriously...", after a long rant I calmed down to notice that the other boxes opened up after the Quest.

 **Legendary Quest Ignored: You may accept the quest any time in the Quest Log.**

 **Quest : These are regular or in some instances irregular challenges given to the Gamer. Depending on their contents and difficult level, the appropriate rewards and punishments are received. Quest are identified in types :**

 **1\. Normal Rank Quest : These are the quest which pertain to daily lifestyle like finding a lost pet, helping an old person cross the walkway, purchase groceries..etc. These may be repeated for a fixed amount of Exp. and there are almost no punishments if yo them.**

 **2\. Unique Rank Quest : These are rare quest which happen only once or whose results may not be changed ever again. For ex. a princess just before midnight or else she gets killed, if succeeded; the princess with her kingdom is saved but in case of failure that will be the fate of the Princess and her kingdom forever..(except under special circumstances).**

 **3\. Hidden Rank Quest : These quests are hidden and will remain hidden until the gamer has fulfilled certain criteria or found the element for it to activate. Please note that these quests are far more harder than any normal quest difficulty and thereby give rewards but their punishments in almost every instance is death if not close to it.**

 **4\. Legendary Rank Quest : These are the most difficult of any quest which have a infinitesimal chance of living through if you a strong enough (No Lv. Req.). These quest usually result in changes to the whole world whenever they are completed or failed a rewards involve only Legendary Level Rewards.**

 *****Strict Warning : Please do not attempt to accept such quest as failing THEM will result in your death and might just destroy universe.**

 **Please Note : There are some quest which are interlinked and thus may increase in difficulty as they progress. They may start a but the next part would become an HRQ/URQ so be advised before you attempt any such quests.**

 **To check on any Quest info and progression, please check the Quest Log. "Quest Log"**

 **Quest Log**

 **[Legendary Quests] (1)**

 **[Hidden Quests]**

 **[Normal Quest]**

 **[Unique Quests]**

There was nothing in the latter 3 options but the Legendary quest option still had the 'Rule the world' quest on standby waiting for me to accept. I quickly waved my hand to make the box disappear.

 **Please say Options Menu.**

"Options Menu"

 **[Sounds : On / Off]**

 **[Background Music : On / Off ]**

 **[Hints : On / Off ]**

 **[Difficulty Setting : ? ]**

 **[Visual setting : 1st person view / 3rd person view ]**

 **[Auto loot : On / Off ]**

 **...**

"Well let's see here...hmm...sound is okay or else will I become deaf?...background music off..nah let's on it."

Immediately afterwards a soft soothing tune rang out around me, it seemed as if someone was playing the piano nearby. The music did not erase all the other sounds but it was there if I concentrate hard enough.

 _'Interesting! What would happen when I am in a battle? or perhaps bathing or sleeping. Will it be hard metal, soap opera or some sort of local folk song ? Now I am dying to know just what more can happen..'_

I looked at the next option and turned it on cause hell everybody requires some sort of hints through any game and I am not one to say no to a delicious pie falling in my mouth. For a second I waited and waited and waited but then I shrugged.

"Guess there is nothing to hint at around here huh..."

The Difficulty option couldn't be changes it seems, it didn't even tell me whether this was on easy, normal, hard or hell difficulty. I moved on next option and changed it for fun. A second later I saw my back, I almost screamed out.

 _'Shit this out of body experience is freaky as hell..but it's good as another perspective.'_

I looked around, it seemed that all of this is a high vantage point of view of the surroundings and everything in it. It was nice to say the least wanted to see if someone was tailing me or not and it also let me sleep in the air which is also a plus.

I changed this option back to 1st person and turned on the auto-loot option.

 _'Wait a second...if there is an auto-loot function then does that mean that...no way..no way..This will be totally reality breaking'_

"Inventory"

 **Inventory : A unique dimension independent of space and time solely used for storage of Gamer's Loot ; any and all non-living may be placed inside and they will remain suspended in temporal inactive state until taken out. Another box opened up with a bunch of different tabs for weapons, armor , msc.**

I almost started crying because of this simple looking box had something that almost all those young people would give their life for...an Absolutely Fucking Infinite Inventory...I picked up a nearby sto tried to put it in one of the boxes, the boxes moved to msc. section and the stone appeared on the 1st box with a simple 1 written next to it. it in my hand, it reappeared once again then went in again when I willed it.

 _'God, this is soo Cool.. I am so loving this so much..Oh there is another box here.'_

 **Titles : These are the result of your achievements. Titles do not directly affect all your stats but may give you a corresponding s {passive/active}, but depending on their content will affect your Luck stat, special events and mysterious meetings.**

 ****Tiles are permanent so please be advised. To see your current Titles and their effects, please say Titles.**

"Titles"

 **Titles :**

 **[Dimensional Jumper : You are now one of the people who have been to another dimension ] {Effects : ?}**

 **[Self-Insert : You live your life which many people term as Self-Insert ] {Effects : Chances of interesting events to happen to you and arou increase by 50%}**

 **[Foreknowledge : You know exactly what will happen in this world and almost all of it's future] {Effects : Learnt Skill : Perfect Recall and month you get to ask a question about the future.}**

 **[The one who has seen all of Infinity: As the being who has seen the beginning of Infinity, you may be the one to see it's end] {Effects Gamer will never Age for all Eternity; Fixed Age : 21. ?}**

 **[The one who has seen the birth of everything : As the being to see the birth of everything in this world you may be the one to see the b others] {Effects : Gained Unique Enhancement : Artificial Intelligence Symbiotic Mind. Gained Skill : Observe All. ? }**

 **[?]{Hidden}**

 **[?]{Hidden}**

 **[?]{Hidden}**

 **Please say Status to view your stats and other info.**

 **'Holy SHIT'**

This is beyond anything I could have ever thought of, though the upper two confused me and the [Foreknowledge] is understood, the last two blow my mind away and the cherry on the cake.

[Hello Sir, I am your new companion and A.I ]

"YAHOOooo...I finally have it...I finally have the one thing I always wanted...an A.I..", I shouted in the sand filled beach and jumped around while flailing my arms around. I have always wanted to be able to talk to an A.I (who doesn't?), hack stuff and do cool things like how Tony S it. To boot, the voice is feminine and oh so damn sexy...

[Thank you for the compliment, Sir.]

...and yeah she can read my mind which for some reason doesn't freak me out. I asked her for a name but she said she differs to my judgem with my naming sense I name her X. [Designation acknowledge..Please call me X from now on.] She seems to like the name, sort of can't tell but I am sure she liked it. After an unidentified Time doing things and asking dozens of question had a small understanding of just what the new voice in my head could do...and I am godsmacked by it. This is too OP.

"Status", I replied cooly mentally prepared for this one last box.

 **Name : Dastaan D. Moirai**

 **Level : 1**

 **Age : 21 (Fixed)**

 **Race : Human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Class : The Gamer**

 **Title : ? (unequipped)**

 **HP : 100 MP : 100**

 **Stats**

 **Vitality (Vit) : 10**

 **Strength** **(Str) : 11**

 **Agility (Agi) : 10**

 **Intelligence (Int) : 13**

 **Wisdom (Wis) : 8**

 **Charisma (Cha) : 12**

 **Luck (Luk) : 20**

 **Status Points : 0**

 _'I have quite the huge amount of Luck..well that's nothing I didn't expect and my stats are averaging on 10 so that's basic I guess...need a p reference. Anyway just where the hell am I, right now. X ?'_

[Sir, we are now precisely at the Second Beach, Washington , USA]

Yeah this is one of X's ability. She is connected to the internet directly and can hack anything within my sight ..so as I said she is too cool.

"Huh...we are in US of A..anyway anywhere nearby we could get a change of clothes cause as beautiful as this place is. I am starting to get a from being naked and wet all this time"

Acchoo..

 _'Just where the heck is all this dust coming from...'_

* * *

** Shield Base Location Washington. Ten Minutes ago...**

"Tell me again what am I looking at?", the voice was gruff and the speaker said this to 2 agents stationed in who had discovered something u and had the pay-grade to report it.

"Sir', a woman holding a manila folder directed his attention towards the small graph and a map of America full of red marks towards the out Washington.

"A minute ago we detected a massive surge of a energy around the Second Beach. The problem is that with that power surge the surrounding 10 mile of radius has been basically fried, all sort of communication turned off for roughly 5 minutes before turning on. Sir this e unlike anything we have ever seen. Our equipment including any in Washington which measured the said phenomenon have been completely Right now we are getting reports of multiple accidents across Washington where people fell unconscious roughly at the same time as the phenomenon..Primary conclusions are rudimentary...We have nothing on this.."

"Possible Reasons? ", the voice intoned patiently. This wasn't the first time someone had caused such a ten block wipeout.

"Primary conclusion draw a rough idea of a EMP blast but the Energy recorded may as well fry the whole Of USA but it's somehow contained. further are just theories", for a second the woman stilled before she touched her earpiece, "Sir, we have an bird's eye visual, putting it on screen now."

For a second the screen blacked out before a part of beach came into view, the shot was taken from a drone and it showed a massive hole rig to the beach though it was grainy but then the camera turned on Night Vision and showed it's content they saw the hole as plain as day.

"Turn on thermal vision", the gruff voice was back. The screen turned again and this time they saw something completely extraordinary, there was a heat signal inside the hole, someone was the down. Though it seemed incredibly amazing to see someone still alive inside such a hole, it could only point to two things. Either some sort of went bad and created the hole and the person stumbled upon it or.. "Did that guy fall out of the sky?...", the other agent who just couldn't stop himself asked and was answered with complete blank looks by the inhabitant and the man behind the monitor.

"Contacts arriving at the point of origin. ETA 10 minutes", the woman rescued him.

"You have 5 ", the answer was short and the feed cut off immediately.

At the other side of the monitor went blank, the voice owner speed-dialed again. The other side picked up on the first ring. "I need you on a jet and in Washington within an hour tops. Sending you all relevant data now.. "

"Yes", the reply was succinct.

The room turned silent leaving the only inhabitant to look back towards the monitor, turn towards the window behind him to gaze at New York. His eye stared hard towards the horizon as if it could pierce through and show him exactly what was happening out there.

"Just who are you?"


	3. The Abduction and the Talk

Heyyo there...how did all of you like the previous chapter? not many review while many read...anyway thanks to a reader of mine which has given me ample amount of confidence, this chapter is dedicated to _**BClassDemon.**_ Yo Bro, thanks for your review and hope you like this chapter too.

 _ **Anyway here goes nothing or to say everything..**_.

* * *

Can money buy everything..well I would say everything but then I would be lying - _**RAP**_

* * *

The past hour or so was hectic to say the least and it did show me just how stupid I was in making my way around. I found a pair of normal jeans and t-shirt in my inventory which I could directly equip (Very very cool feeling). The clothes dried my body and I went out of the hole that I had fallen in. The view of the neighboring region was uncharacteristically empty which seemed abnormal but I didn't pay attention. My body though wasn't hurting anymore but I still felt the pangs of hunger so I had to quickly find food and X was kind enough to show me the way to the nearest house.

[Distance to Target : 20 meters]

The nearest house was easy enough to find but I can't help but feel as if I was missing something. I went into the house to find that it was locked so I did what any sane hungry person would do, I broke in. It was easy, the kitchen window had been left open and I wasn't really stealing anything precious so I though nobody would mind. The fridge was filled with different foods likely for a late night meal. I helped myself to it and almost ate all of it before I finally felt full.

"Hey X, how do you sustain yourself? I mean how do you charge? "

[I am able to use all sort of energies to charge myself but it is not necessary since your metabolism is more than enough for my energy requirements ]

"Oh, that's great. Anyway did you do what I told you to.."

[Of course Sir, your documents have been created. As of this moment you are one of the citizens of USA. Though physical falsification is not possible for me currently, you have no problem in virtual documents.. ]

"You are greatest, you know that right, X."

[Of course, Sir]

I might look like a lunatic talking to myself so I spoke softly even if I am alone. I burped while rubbing my full stomach and proceeded to clean the dishes (this is general courtesy..I mean I did eat the food) before going out the way I had come. Just then a blue box opened up..

 **Learnt Skill : Sneak {Lv. 29}**

I looked towards the skill and gave a sigh. It seemed that skill incorporated my own efforts from my previous world too, though I almost couldn't remember any of my life the actions seemed natural.

 _'The night sky is quite beautiful, I had not been anywhere around this world so...wait a second why can't I remember if I traveled or not..'_

It is only now that I truly thought of exactly what I was doing before I came into this world.

 _'Was I sleeping or did I die? Just what did I do to come here.? And why can't I remember anything else other than my family...'_

It was true that I had no family to begin with, I remember being an orphan, eating from the streets before...well can't remember anything about what happened to me or what did I do before coming here or even my birthday.

 _'Was Dastaan even my real name or the Game System just gave me one...no it feels familiar so it has to be my name but what about everything else...'_

Before I could even think about it, something hit me in the back and a box showed up.

 **You have been injected with sleeping agent..**

I couldn't read the rest because I suddenly felt everything slow down and the ground felt so much more soft when I fell on it. Darkness came soon.

* * *

**Shield Washington Base 40 minutes later **

I awoke with a _Ding_ sound and as faithful as always there is a box floating right in front of me.

 **You had been injected with Sleeping agent...**

 **Gained Skill : [Abnormal Physical Status Resistance] (Passive) {Lv. 1}**

I could basically understand what it is supposed to do. I looked around at the room, I am currently in. It is a simple room with a just a bed and a large mirror opposite to my bed.

 _'Great I have an idea but still where are we, X ?'_

[Sir, we are in a facility in the east of Washington D.C belonging to an organisation named Shield]

 _'Ah I underestimated them since I have no prior experience with them and the hole I was in must have alerted them...hmm though it's a bit early..I don't think that there is any problem with me ...Shall I play the innocent card...X start hacking and get me everything that Shield has..and leave a mole behind to periodically update us on Shield Database. In this world Information is Power until you get strong enough to rip everything apart..'_

[Working on it, Sir]

Thinking up-to this point I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get used to the glaring light up ahead. I stood up and looked straight at the huge glass in front of me. Then I sat at the table which is placed in the middle of the room. Not a minute later, someone entered the room via a door besides the glass. I almost got up and shouted out his name but then controlled myself. The man's eyes flashed upon seeing this and he grew vigilant but his stiff smile didn't change as he walked leisurely towards me and sat on the opposite side of me. I couldn't help but feel that the excessive flash of his gun is really unnecessary but if it is this man then I have nothing to worry. This is also a great place to use my powers on.

 _'Observe'_

 ** _Phil Coulson_**

 ** _S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Clearance Level 9_**

 _Stats:_

 **?**

 **Phil is a loyal Shield agent working directly under Director Fury. ?**

 **Feeling cautious, curious.?**

"Hello my name is Phil Coulson. How are you today? "

"Fine, you may already know my name but still; my name is Dastaan Moirai."

"You looked as if you knew me when I entered."

"Nah, I just felt like I have seen you somewhere before but it might be nothing."

"Hmm, then it's okay ", he did say so but the look of mistrust in his eyes didn't fade one bit.

"Mind telling me what am I doing here?"

"Well you have been brought as a nominal custody of 72 hours..we believe you have something to share with us..so please co-operate."

"Something to share..huh now what might that be, I wonder?. Care to elaborate on that.."

"Roughly an hour ago, we intercepted an off the charts amount of energy near the Second Beach here. We have reason to believe you are related to it, aren't you? ."

"Afraid not, Phil. It's okay to call you Phil, right?"

"But then what are these?"

Saying he forwarded a manila folder towards me containing photographs of the hole and clearly a person inside it but no face to directly relate to it. Then they have my photo's nearby to the crash site a.k.a they were shooting in the dark

"Well I don't see your point, Phil."

"You are the reason for the hole next to the beach. We have definite proof that you were there."

"Oh... the hole, yeah I was there but I don't know who did it. I just fell into it by mistake.."

"The energy readings on your body say otherwise.."

"Look Phil, if you have any conclusive proof against me then say it but stop bullshitting me with all this..", I threw the folder back to him.

"Interesting to say that you have no physical proof about just who are you. Almost all your background leads to dead ends as if you almost appeared out of nowhere.. "

"Well what if I have? You are gonna arrest me based on what..for being Superman.

"What are you talking about? "

"Hmm yeah kinda forgot about that..." _'Of course start speaking about DC in Marvel...'_

"Dastaan..."

"You know what this is getting boring now..."

 _'X, cloak ON'_

The next second I vanished from in front of Phil. Phil like any good agent immediately reacted by pulling his gun and just then a dozen men entered the room all armed to the teeth. I just made myself invisible but not impervious to bullets or...

"Sir, I have got him on the Heat vision", one of the shield goons pointed his gun at me. I looked at him and showed a victory symbol as his vision went black.

 _' X, make a projection of me getting out of this facility and make it look believable. When they fan out of the room ,fry their lights, devices. Actually fry everything..even better if there is an explosion or two. Make sure no one gets hurt.'_

"Sir, I have lost him."

"Cover the doors, he must just be invisible. Fan out, make sure you cover the whole room."

Phil touched his ears and immediately ordered.

"Sweep the area once more with heat vision."

"The area is clear, Sir. There are no heat signatures."

"Clear out. Target has been sighted outside the perimeters. Move out", Phil touched his earpiece again," Keep me posted on target's location." Pause "Report."Silence.

 _ **Boom**_

Then came a huge explosion over from the south side. Coulson immediately retried but the radio didn't work. I came out of the room at the end and stuck a note in the room. It is a surprise for Shield, I am getting excited to see Fury's face when he read's the note.

I carefully and used X's full help to get out of the shield base and kept my cloak on.

 _'That was close...damn I shouldn't underestimate them too much. I almost want to watch Fury's face when he reads the note. '_

Then another blue box propped up and Dastaan smiled mischievously. As he was still invisible, he looked around and found a map of the city before moving down the street.

**Shield New York Base 75 minutes later**

"Computer secure the room", the voice was low almost too low and the one thing Coulson had learnt while working with the voice for so long was that...you had to know how he is going to react by that voice and right now it sounded angry and about to burst.

The window got covered and a light swept the room to check out if there were any external devices then a voice confirmed.

 _"Room secured"_

"Please watch this..", he had to take the initiative before the Director in this matter. This was more important...

Two different screens started playing when Coulson inserted a pen drive. One of them showed the holding cell and the other showed the outside view of the base. The video started with even before Coulson entered showed someone sleeping on a bed in the holding cell. It showed the person getting up and looking around. appraised the person.

5'11, a face which you wouldn't even miss in a crowd, messy black hair, moderately built body and as far as he could tell no signs of any formal training. An average personality of any 20 guy. He looked completely ordinary like this. Then Coulson entered and the first point of interest cropped up, the target Dastaan recognized Coulson the moment he entered. No this wasn't some simple as I have seen you somewhere before type, he genuinely recognized Coulson like he knew exactly what Coulson did and who he worked with.

The act was covered up sloppily but this was Shield, so it was like written all over Dastaan's face **'I know something which could be a danger to you guys'**

Then the second point cropped up, the target was much too calm for being in an unknown environment and asked things that should have made the target anxious or fearful. The containment cell was designed this way but the target barely showed any reactions or barely anything. It was almost as if the target knew exactly where he was but that was impossible...the it dawned that though the target seemed innocent, he hadn't even asked for their name. This was natural reaction no matter where, of you suddenly get abducted the first question you ask after you wake up is who are you ; thus either the target was completely a nut-job or he knows exactly who Coulson works for.

The video continued and now finally came the moment of astonishment because the target had vanished from the holding cell. For a second there was a report of target being invisible after which the target completely disappeared. Next the outside visual feed flickered and a body appeared out of nowhere right next to shield's gate. For all of 3 seconds, target was seen standing at the same spot just looking towards the visual feed with the smile of a devil before the video cut-off.

"Report"

"Target has no belongings whatsoever. Apart from his clothes which still have a trace amount of unknown energy. No form of any energy wave detected while..target became invisible and...teleported. All our equipment's went haywire, some exploded after the Target's teleportation. Need to finish our investigation before any conclusions"

"Evidence"

"The only copy..", pointed out Coulson while handing over the pen drive.

"Any potential leaks.."

"Negative. All electronics fried and all present have been taken into custody."

"Hmm...Restrict the data to level 6 and above clearance, make sure target's details are only in physical format. I need a full report and I needed it yesterday."

"Sir, there's something else we found in the holding cell after target had escaped."

Coulson forwarded a simple paper folded down the middle, on top of which was written in an almost comical handwriting.

 ** _For Fury's eye only_**

Fury stared at it for a moment before taking it and opening it.

 _Dear Mr. Fury/ the One-eyed Director of Shield,_

 _If you are reading this then know that I am not your enemy nor do I have any motive of it but as you are a spy I know you barely believe me. I barely do know myself or what I am doing here. Look it's a long story and I hate to say it out loud. Anyway I gave you this so that you are able to contact me if you wish. Just dial XXXXXXXXXX._

 _P.s : just so you know by the time you have read this I will be in New York._

 _P.P.s : I know exactly where the Captain is and I am pretty sure that he is still alive..._

 _P.P.P.s: You should have kept what Stark found where he had found it...You just had to go and tinker with it,huh.._

For a second all was silent before Fury calmly took the phone from his pocket and dialed the no. written in the note.

"Coulson, raise the target's threat level to Alpha. Put all our available agents and secure every possible entry point into the city..I want this man, dead or alive. "

At the moment the phone clicked and a youthful voice was heard from the other side.

"Director Fury"

"Mr. Moirai"

"Please call me Dastaan."

"Mr. Moirai , what do you want?"

"I want the world"

There was a pin-drop silence which was broken by laughter.

"Hahahahahah...sorry..always wanted to say that..anyway..all I want from shield is that it doesn't interfere with me so that I may start doing things that I will "

"And what might they be.."

"It's to change the world... "


	4. The First Avenger

hey guys I am back, how do you like it so far...and that's right I am talking about you there fancy pants...Anyway just leave a review when you do finish reading it.

her **e goes nothing or to _say everything.._**

* * *

Humanity's Progress has always been about wars and blood. It's in our very basic instinct to try and conquer/kill others to make ourselves stronger AND why the hell am I telling you all of this, don't you **guys** already know the _truth_ -RAP.

* * *

The downside of the Cloak as I liked to call it was pretty straight-forward and that perhaps made it more so dangerous. The cloak actually utilized my own energy to operate since X doesn't have a immediate viable alternative, I had to use it to escape the predicament. Now it was my turn to feel the repercussions.

GRRR..

GRRR..

Since I have the Gamer's Body, I don't exactly start shriveling or something, the changes are more gradual. But the effect is immediately seen.

 **You are affected by a state of extreme hunger : -40 hp and every 30 minutes you do not eat -10 hp will be lost. To remove the negative status effect please eat something.**

 **Gentle Reminder : In this state all other hunger related negative effects last twice as long and will be twice as detrimental.**

Since I have at most 100 hp, I had almost 3 hours left to live and I couldn't use it again in the same time period. I am thinking this through very calmly for a man who is about to die of hunger. (Thank you Gamer's Mind). My stomach constantly rumbled and I had already remedied for it which also brings me back to my current situation. I am in BIG Mart as this place called itself. One of the places where you could perhaps never rob anything but I was/am different because now I had the ultimate tool of thievery. The Inventory. Oh Thank GOD for sweet-loving and oh so infinite dimension where I can put everything as long as I can light it. So I walk right into the food court and start throwing whatever I want into my Inventory. There was a kid there who looked at me open mouthed as I tossed in the twinky..who doesn't love a good twinky. I shh'ed him before he could start going crazy. X took care of the camera's and I took care of prying eyes. Then I walked right out without turning back making the store stock lesser than almost 100 different products and some new clothes for me (which I equipped all too soon still very cool..). I kept eating while walking and followed my earlier plan.

 **Learnt Skill Thievery {Lv. 1}**

 **A basic action of taking something that is not yours, as the level increases the chances of getting caught lessen.**

Well there's that too, so far I have learnt many skills. There's Sneak, and after I escaped from Shield in D.C and used the cloaking for the first time I got Cloaking as a skill too. Though it doesn't show any levels since I presume it is not my own skill but something that my companion uses on me but then it is still considered a skill I can use anytime so there you have it. Sadly I remembered that I had turned off the background music because it somehow made me feel distracted so I didn't know what it would have played while I tried to escape, I will work on it and make sure that I don't become too distracted by it..I mean it's like a movie soundtrack and something too cool to pass on on.

My plans were in fact very simple, all I had to do was prove to shield that I wasn't a threat and that I could be of use to them which makes it so that I could move about freely. For this I had to meet Fury face to face and make him understand, the note would clear up Fury's schedule for a bit. Now I had to make my way to New York so X took out what was an aerial shipping log of an airport nearby so I turned my cloak on, went to 747 invisible and sat down in the goods compartment which coincidentally belonged to Guess...Stark. They were some sort of assembly machinery as X told me. The rest was simple, along the journey , I kept surfing the net and made myself aware of the conditions of this world. Roughly and hour later I was in New York city and that was when X told me that someone was calling me (yeah X can also work as a portable phone for me, kinda weird). It was Fury and as expected he was _furious._

"Director Fury", I said before he could say anything.

"Mr. Moirai", the voice is exactly as I had heard it in my world and it would be nice to see Sam. L. Jackson.

"Please call me Dastaan", I politely asked him.

"Mr. Moirai , what do you want?", the question is direct and concise, as expected.

"I want the world", I said thinking about the ridiculous quest which had opened up earlier.

There was a pin-drop silence which was broken by laughter.

"Hahahahahah...sorry..always wanted to say that..anyway..all I want from shield is that it doesn't interfere with me so that I may start doing things that I will ",

' _I really always wanted to say that; I mean could any of you get a chance to say something like that to the face of Director of Shield. Yeah yeah I know.'_

"And what might they be..", the voice is now more measured and cautious since for him I am a new and perhaps an alien variable and Fury doesn't like variables no matter where you are from.

"It's to change the world... ", I replied easily cause that is my plan in the first place. I will change the world but for that I need to stronger not only as a physically but also financially. I could become a billionaire without even a sweat cause I have X but I wanted to be in the public's eye. And Shield could help me with that, if I could use it well at least until I became strong enough.

"Look we need to meet face-to-face if you have already read the note then you know I am in New York so let's meet, your playground this time and please do make sure that I don't feel the need to start running. Text me when you have fixed it."

 _CLICK_

 **For making logical decisions and having the wisdom to know your own path.**

 **Int +3 Wis +4**

 **Leant Skill Negotiation {Lv. 38}**

 **You have a great command of language and your people skills, thus making it so that almost no one can win against you in a deal.**

I ended the call before I blinked at the faithful blue box hanging in front of me. This is new, I already knew that I could gain stats by doing some actions regularly but it is still new to me. I shrugged but still felt elated.

 _'Atleast, I am getting somewhere now'_

I wanted to make sure that Fury felt fully in control this time. It will make sure that he co-operates if he thinks that he has me in his palms in the worst case scenario. Though I could just 'teleport' from in front of him which would just defeat the purpose of the meeting this time. I had to make sure that he felt that I could be controlled.

[Sir, there is a text for you.]

"What does it say?"

[Central Park, 10 Minutes]

"Tell me the directions X. Let's go and please be on the lookout for any..uncertainties."

[Of course, Sir.]

I took the subway and barely 5 minutes later I was there. The time was somewhat around 8 am so it was open and I am glad for that though there were barely any locals or anybody in fact. Even the security guards were absent from the entrance gates. The whole thing smelled of a big trap but I wanted to do this so I walked in and looked around.

[Sir, there are almost 20 other readings that I pick up on radio]

 _'Can you hac...what am I saying...Hack them'_

 _[Hacking...you are connected,Sir.]_

"...non-lethal use of firearms granted.", I heard a voice which definitely isn't Fury's and they have prepared non-lethal rounds.

"Yes, Sir. Target has reached my point, moving towards west", a agent reported as I still kept walking inwards.

"Acknowledged", the voice returned.

I kept walking for barely 5 minutes before I saw Fury and Coulson standing beneath a tree looking ready for war. I mean Fury had openly showcased his gun while Coulson just frowned after looking at me.

"Hello Phil, long time no see. ", I waved at him to which his frown deepened.

"Mr. Moirai ", Fury looked towards me with a no nonsense mood because we both knew what is at stake here.

"Director Fury." I nodded impressed by his patience and meeting him in person both the actor and the character. (get it!)

"How did you know it?", the question is direct.

"How did I know what?", I acted stupid.

"There is a limit to my Patience, Mr. Moirai."

"haha...might wanna tell your goons closing in to get a bit further back , I am getting nervous. Also can you turn your communication devices off? They give me a headache and make me feel woozy", I waved my hands at the surrounding out-of-the-way agents as I shook my head.

"No, they will not. I asked you some questions.", Fury hand is already on his holster.

"Do you really want me to do the dis-appearing act on you.", I asked him cause the status had been removed.

We both stared at each other for a long moment before he removed his hands from his holster.

"Look all I want is for Shield to look the other way when it comes to me", I told him my real intentions.

"And why would we do that..."

 _'Make sure no one other than us are hearing what I say'_

"Look Fury, I don't wanna beat around the bush here. I am not of this earth and before you ask no I am not from outer space either. I cannot remember everything or why I am sent here. All I can do right now is prepare.."

"Are there others out there?",Fury is finally looking intimidated now.

"Of course there are and not all of them are like me. That's why we need to prepare.."

"Prepare for what...", Coulson intervened.

"All I can tell you is that there are things out there in the vastness of space; some friendly most hostile and they will come here...perhaps not today not tomorrow and I have to prepare for the eventuality. We won't just need a Shield to protect the future, Director. I hope you understand..."

"I don't. We have no way to ascertain that you are not a threat. What is your motive behind all of this? "

"That is a long story but observe me. Sen someone you trust to keep an eye on me. You already know my number. I will be somewhere you can be absolutely certain to watch. Give me this chance or..."

" Or? "

"The world will suffer and you would just stand there as it burns down."

Fury is silent for just a moment before prompting again,"You didn't answer the question I want. How did you know all that you know."

"It's a secret, Director and speaking of which here...", I handed him a note detailing the exact location of the First Avenger and something as a Freebie.

Fury took the note but before he opened it up, I stopped him.

"By now Pierce must have already known everything about me but this must be kept secret. Also draft me in the Avenger's Initiative, that way you could keep an eye on me and I could give you regular updates about me and you guys could benefit from some of my inventions that I will invent in the neat future."

"Okay but you stay until you tell me exactly how you hacked into Shield.", the answer is succinct but I have no doubt whatsoever that if Pierce does come snooping around, Fury will tell him everything depending on the situation but I said it anyways to make sure that Fury understands that I don't trust Pierce/higher authority of Shield or perhaps even fear Shield's higher authority.

"Sorry Director", I said as I got up "Got people to do things to meet..well that sort of a thing. See you soon. " and right-off-the-bat disappeared making sure to fry their comm's because of the radiation of my 'teleportation'.

I heard a muttered ' _Godammit'_ before I slowly made my way back towards another exit and where Shield agents where slack. I really had some really important things to do and according to X I am going to be busy the rest of the week (today's monday by the way ).

******Shield base New York*********

"Anything interesting, Nick."

"Why ask since you already know?"

"Not all of it. You know how this goes Nick."

"Found a kid with the ability to teleport, fries all comms. and electrical appliances between 10 yard or more while teleporting. Still trying to ascertain of he has a power or an invention. He barely takes a second to teleport so right now thinking how to subdue him, seems like low intensity radio waves induce headache for him. He says that he will start showing himself soon enough, I will keep him a watch on him for now. I want to draft him under the Avenger's Initiative."

"The idea was cancelled long ago."

"Then I will reinstate it."

"..."

"Even as not an asset, the kid has to be kept under my direct control and if he is a teleporter then it becomes paramount to learn how he does it and if we can't learn it than we have to know how to destroy him."

"Fine but the first sign of trouble and it's over for the guy. He is too much of a liability. I am sure that you will prepare hard enough."

Fury nodded before the screen flickered and closed down. The room had already been isolated and his eye couldn't be narrowed more.

 _To Mr. One-Eyed Director of Shield_

 _The negotiations have gone perfectly and here's my part of the deal._

 _Captain Steven Rogers is right now under glacial ice around his crash site and for your information yeah he is still alive. The super soldier serum can do that to you. We will need him for the future. The rest as they say is up to you. Fury you need to be very very careful after hearing this:_

 _Hydra is still alive. I can't tell you more than this._

 _P.s About the thing you were tinkering with. It is like a doorway and do remember that doorways open from both sides._

 _P.p.s And when you find Captain tell him something for me, will you? Tell him "I am sorry about your date." He will understand and tell him about me too._

 _With plenty of spyness and two eyes_

 _D._

The note and all it's info was burned not a minute later and Nicholas J. Fury looked at the city nestled in front of him. Behind him on the table lay a manila folder and it contained a single page with a single blurry photo.

A youth with black hair, a handsome face mischievously smiling at the camera as though he knew he was being photographed.

 _ **Dastaan. D. Moirai**_

 _Age: 21_

 _Affliction : Unknown (An otherworlder )_

 _Birthplace : Unknown (Subject shows a very high level of intimacy with Earth)_

 _Abilities : Teleporter (no subjective analysis of the ability available.) Hacking (an acquaintance or perhaps another otherworlder )_

 _Primary Psych Eval : Subject is a 22 years old Caucasian male with a slight British accent. He is being eval for the Avenger's Initiative. Primary evaluation is atmost a guess and may not completely be held accountable for any of subjects behavior. As almost all the sources of info are dead ends, the following report is merely a speculation from witnesses and recordings._

 _Medical and Development History: None_

 _Family and Social History: None_

 _Dastaan is very social person and his situation analysis are top-notch. He has a willingness to work for good but Dastaan has shown a very neutral reaction when asked about his origins which leads us to believe that he himself is not certain and thus can not comment. Though his meetings have been brief with our known agents, almost all of them have described him in a word : Impossible._

 _There is still a need for more information before he is said to be fit for the Avenger's Initiative but as far as Primary Eval and onsite reports tell us, Dastaan is not using his powers for gaining any profit but as a deterrent against Shield which makes him a very smart and calm mind. On Director Fury's personal insisting._

 _Cleared for Avenger's Initiative._

Stamped clearly across the page was a bright red stamp. Avenger's Initiative Approved.

And right next it was a note written by Fury : The First Avenger.

* * *

 ** _So guys how did you like it ...Tell me all about my mistakes and your inputs on just how the story should progress...Wanted to always pull a Stark and become a billionaire ..and I will do it now._**

 ** _ANyway see you next time but till then A sneak preview_**

* * *

"Sir, I am sending in the next applicant a young Miss Natasha Romanoff."

 _'Oh you got to be fucking kiddin...damn look at those legs.. '_


	5. Moirai Industries

Heyyo guys what's up been having fun with my friends in my hometown beach (thank the gods I am single! Damn look at those legs) and just relaxing..How are your summers going? Tell me all about it?

For some reason unknown it is far more easier to write a self-insert fanfic about Avengers than it is trying to write about One Piece (my other fanfic) *shamelessly tries to point towards it*. I think it has something to do with actual characters rather than anime perhaps...

One again here goes **nothing but in essence everything**

* * *

Always keep your change in your shirt's pocket; makes it easier to understand that you _**shouldn't**_ **Bow** _down_. - RAP **.**

* * *

I walked right out of the encirclement before I started running with all I got. I barely had a few seconds left in my Cloak so I had to hurry and hide somewhere with no CCTv . When I did find a spot like that, I disengaged the cloak and watched as my health dropped by 40 and hunger debuff got me. So I looked around so that nobody saw what I am about to do, opened my Inventory and started eating again. After all that I found a nearby abandoned house (read broke in) for the night.

"X, so tell me how are you going to make me a billionaire?"

 _ **DING**_

"Hmm.."

 _ **Rare Quest**_

 _ **Become a billionaire.**_

 ** _Become the richest person of the planet (optional)_**

 ** _Rewards:_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _? (optional side-quest reward)_**

 ** _Accept/Decline_**

"Okay..Lot's of question marks there. Now that I have the official say-so let's do it", I jammed the Accept option which promptly faded away before X spoke.

[Sir, the current technology is barely advanced enough for this world. I have in my current database a total of 15328 inventions that will at the least advance this world's technology by 100 years. I can only access about 1 % of my total database right now.]

"What! How? I mean who really gave you all this?"

[Unknown, it is all in my database.]

"What does "only access 1% of your database" mean. Are you not at your full capabilities right now?"

[Negative, my current computational power is the maximum I can do with my current database. I will need my full database to understand my full potential.]

"Oh okay we will have to do something about that. Any ideas how?"

[My database seems to depend on your Levels, Sir.]

"Okay so I need to get stronger for both of our sake then. Hmm got to find a dungeon. Anyway let's plan out the next week now, shall we?"

 _ **DING**_

"Okay now what?"

 **Normal Unique Quest**

 **Find a dungeon in 6 months and Conquer it.**

 **As a Gamer you have to find a dungeon.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Unique skill after dungeon conquering (?)**

 **ID Create**

 **ID Escape**

 **Accept/Decline**

 _'Ah the famous ID create skill. Seems like I will have to find myself a dungeon soon. And what's up with the time limit : 6 months isn't this too easy?'_

I accepted the quest and temporarily threw it's thought to the back of my mind. Focusing on the present And so we did, plan out everything. From who to chose as investors (hack everything) to just what product to launch that will directly leap me up to the stars. And we did find one such invention which was rather easy to make, in fact this world too had been researching the product for space travel but they shut down the program after some accident. But I had the full "recipe" so to say and this was going to be a piece of cake.

Plans finalized the exhaustion set in, though The Gamer's mind and Body keep the mind & body in optimal state, I did get tired after the whole day trying to outsmart the largest intelligence based spy agency...who am I kidding..this is tiring as hell. I bug-out in my hotel while still thinking about my future endeavors and talking to **X**.

Next day **X** ordered a few things online (hacking to make the payments. Yeah I Love her!) which according to her should be enough to make our very first invention. The delivery took barely 2 hours which was still late (we were in New York for crying out loud). We carried the apparatus to a nearby rented garage that seemed to be just perfect. We set up the apparatus and **X** proceeded to walk me through how to modify said apparatus for out purposes and the whole creation phase. I had created the first dozen prototypes of my very first invention (very excited) in a half a dozen hours (after many many many mistakes) and had took it over to Patent Registry Office (though nobody will understand how to create it without **X**.) That was how _Magic-eat_ was created.

 _'Nice huh, I don't know why they keep saying that my naming sense is horrible..'_

The greatest and the worst of all the crisis that this world faced was famine so I created something to combat it and that was Magic-eat. It is a pill which can fully satiate a person biological need for food for a full 6 hours. Just one pill and you won't feel hungry for the next 6 hours so that makes 3 pills a day for any grown man. It also worked on my debuff so before I turned on the _Cloak_ all I did was pop a few of those in my mouth. I didn't suffer the debuff this way. Though it was bit hard to create it but X had plans for a fully automatized assembly which could create this pills as cheap as 0.60 dollars. It even came in flavours. I barely walked out from the government building with it's copyrights before X notified me of a call. I already knew who it was (only Fury had my number.)

"What is Magic-eat?"

"As you would have already known, it is a compressed version of what you eat everyday. No poison, no hidden danger. Just simply a pill for those who are hungry."

"Why?"

"Come on Fury, where's the fun in that? You are The spy, figure it out", I cut the call.

My patent led me to a meeting with WHO the next day who were beyond astonished with my creation and wanted to set a line-up for the mass production. Still wearing a run-down pair of jeans and a T-Shirt on which Black Magic was printed immediately made me the odd-man out. We got down to negotiations right away at my insistence. They offered me a very lucrative offer : No work on my part except I would have to give them the recipe and they would make me one of the richest man on earth just like that. I declined their offer but made them a better one.

"So you want us to use our connections to privately fund your new company and the most percent of shares that you will collectively offer is 10% for all of us."

"Yes but don't worry. You will only have to fund me for the first few months. After that the company will become self-sufficient. "

"Mind telling me why you think that we will accept such an offer."

"I don't know about you guys but I am going to do this..with or without you guys. So the question you must ask is not whether or not you will accept my proposal but rather just how many of you will not accept it and regret it till the day they die."

"Arrogant words for a brat", came a new sound. I turned around and saw a 60 plus guy standing there by the doorway. As soon as they heard his voice almost every person in the room stood up. I 'observed' him curiously.

 **Alexander Knight Age: 56 Height : 5'6**

 **Billionaire Pharmacist,?**

 **One who founded Knight Pharma. a giant multinational organisation focused on producing vaccinations for a majority of diseases, he has been working for the betterment of the mankind since he lost his wife (a WHO executive). Known by many as a philanthropist, he sees Magic-eat as the world changing 'cure' to Famine and starvation. ?**

 **He feels you are like him, someone who wants to change the world but would lose when you understand that the world doesn't want to.**

 **Feeling : ?**

Yeah I spammed observe almost everywhere and got it up to level 10 yesterday. I don't get all the info but I get enough. Incidentally it now uses a total of 10 mp for every use which with my level and mp I can only use a limited no. of times per hour.

"Yeah perhaps they are Old man but if I want to change the world, I am not trusting anybody except myself", I declared staring right at him. For a second I almost thought that he would go away miffed at my Rude words but then he ended up laughing...hard. Everyone including me looked at him weirdly before he straightened himself and waved his hand to follow me. I hesitated before doing so.

"Ah, the younger generation is getting ahead now. Perhaps it's time to give up the mantle", I heard him say when I got closer to him.

"What is your name, Boy?", the voice was still as gruff as possible.

"Dastaan Moirai. What's yours? "

"Alexander Knight. You said back there that you wanted to change the world."

"Yeah I do. We can't keep trying to save it but we can change it so that it doesn't need saving.", I

"Hmm..", came the reply. I tried 'Observing' him but the description didn't change.

We walked in silence until we reached the window overlooking New York city. It is day-time and the hustle and bustle felt strangely muted from behind the glass. I waited for him to speak. I knew what he would say roughly.

"When I was your age, I too felt that I wanted to change the world but after Mary I have given up...hope. I struggled...struggled so hard...for so long but there is no difference, no change. Even now humanity still walks down the same path. Perhaps we are destined to destroy ourselves...hmm, even your creation would soon become a part of the norm and humanity will then find an alternative course to it's destruction. Then tell me even after knowing all this, just how could we keep them from falling...even knowing fully well that if we keep trying we will end up right at the bottom with them...", He turned around to look at my face where I was picking my nose. It is simple what he expects as an answer but I can't just say it, I have to show him so that he understands himself and that will take some time.

"...", I maintained my silence.

"Forgive me, I started rambling, old age makes people talk too much", Alexander turned around and looked at me with a sigh. I didn't say more before he sat down on one of the benches. I sat right next to him.

"Fine, I will take care of all your finances, I have a few friends so you can get all the help you need while establishing the company. What are you going to take it's direction towards? "

"First Food and medicine, these are important to bring up the other countries and to boost health issues, then comes the technology. I have a few projects that will surprise you, Old man. "

"Hmm..So what are you going to name it?"

"Name it after myself. Moirai Industries."

"Well good enough for now, everything will be arranged by tomorrow. Give me your address so that I will send someone to do the formalities."

When no answer came forth the aged man looked at me before I explained that I wasn't really from around here and didn't have enough money even for any a hotel now (all lies) He looked at me again as if just understanding that I really was just a kid; an orphan kid who was new to this city. After a moment he sighed, "Fine, I will take care of the residence and the Company headquarters too."

"I have a few suggestions."

I was interested in why, the whole reason being that perhaps my potential or perhaps he thought I was a genius. The reasons could also be that he genuinely wanted to help me.

And Help he did, as promised in the next week I went through the whole she-bag of things that any start-up Boss did. The days were quite hectic and don't even talk about the paperwork.

I asked my general staff to organize some interviews for the position of my personal secretary. My general staff consisted of almost 100 employees all selected by Alexander. Speaking of the Old man, I gave him 20% share and another 10 % for any potential shareholder he might be interested in. I told him strictly that he should chose people who he trusts because in the coming years this shares will be selling like pieces of unobtanium. Those with these shares would become extremely powerful person in the future. It was better that they didn't let the ran to their heads. I even took out some shares for the common folk (though most wouldn't be able to afford them) but didn't release them in the market before the official product launch of Magic-Eat. And I really needed my very own Pepper Potts here and now.

 _'Damn I need a good hot assistant right about now'_

That very evening I got the first applicants, I rejected all the males (which dude in the right mind even applies for the job of a guy's personal secretary). Anyway then I asked them to sort it out, based on basic personal skills, intelligence and qualifications and give me a handful of young women a day to interview which were if I was lucky would be both beautiful and smart.

I interviewed the first few and try as I might all I did was 'observed' them which gave me myriad of things immediately.

Quite a few of them only came after they knew about my money. There were 2 women in all the applicants until now which were serious about their work and saw potential in me so I short-listed them immediately. Though the day was just starting, I felt tired.

 _'The next one is the last one for today...I hope I get someone good'_

"Sir, the next applicant is a Miss Natalia Romanoff, her resume is on your table", then in through the door came walking one of the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. A woman who I had a big crush (multiversal crush) on dressed in a simple white buttoned up shirt and a black pencil skirt with light red lipstick which on her flawless creamy skin made her look absolutely stunning. Her long toned legs which ended in a black high heels didn't help matters.

 _'Oh you got to be fucking kiddin...damn look at those legs.. '_

I reminded myself that she mustn't know that I know exactly who she was truly working for.

 _'She must be kept under the assumption that I am unaware of her spy..ness. At least for now..'_

"Please sit, Miss Romanoff. What makes a gorgeous woman like you come to a up and barely coming company like this.", I opened her file checked my info before getting straight to the point. This wasn't a interview, I wanted to see how far she knew about me or had a opinion about me. By the way though Fury knows I hacked into Shield's base, he thinks I don't really know about any of their agents. Unlike the usual data the agent profiles were kept in their local servers for extra protection otherwise every-time someone hacked into Shield all the agents would be in great danger. So for now she thinks that I don't know who she really is. I 'Observed' her the next moment.

 **Natalia Romanova {BLACK WIDOW} Age : 26 Height : 5'6**

 **Affiliation** **: Shield Agent Clearance Level 7**

 **Stats : ?**

 **Natasha a former KGB agent now works for Shield as a spy. She was drafted by Clint Barton her fellow agent. Her handler is Phil Coulson. She has been assigned as a undercover in Moirai industries.**

 **Feeling: ?**

 _Ding..._

 **Observe All Skill upgraded.**

 **[Observe All] {Lv. 3}**

 **More information will be given about the target.**

I once again 'Observed' her.

 **Natalia Romanova {Russian} {Black Widow} Age: 26 years 3 months Height: 5'6**

 **Born In Stalingard Russia**

 **Affiliation** **: Shield Agent Clearance Level 7**

 **Stats : ?**

 **Natasha a former KGB agent now works for Shield as a spy. She was drafted by Clint Barton her fellow agent. Her handler is Phil Coulson. She has been assigned as a undercover in Moirai Industries to monitor Dastaan Moirai, find any weaknesses and if given the chance incapacitate him. She has been given this mission personally by Director Nick Fury. She has been told to classify any violent/suspicious acts that Dastaan does as Beta level threat and to immediately report any such occurences. She thinks Dastaan is just like any other of her targets and has no other info other than what Shield has on Dastaan Moirai.**

 **Feeling : Observant, Curious. Wary.**

 _'Oh ho ho this just got way more interesting..'_

"Thank you for the compliment. I think that your company would be called anything but small right now has the potential to rival Stark. If your invention is taken as standard, you even surpass Stark quite frankly. I would be a fool not to take this chance."

"Oh! Not something I haven't heard all day long. Tell me why I should hire you when there are others out there almost as qualified as you?"

The answer was succint without any delay full of her confidence. She was definetely going to be an asset but I will have to clear of her and not give her any controlling power.

"Believe me, there are no others as qualified as me to become your assistant right now."

"Confidence I like it. I like you. You are hired, please report to me tomorrow as soon as possible. "

She got up then stopped frowning a little, "Why me?"

Her thoughts were as clear as day, she thought I suspected her.

"Well what can I say? I have a thing for hot beauties in tight skirts and those long long legs. Plus you are smart so this will be fun. What you don't want it?"

"No! No just surprised, that's all.", Natasha picked up her resume and walked off without a single glance back.

 _'X, tag her'_

[Tagged. Established contact]

"Report", it was Fury. I could listen to both sides of the conversation.

"I got chosen. Hurray", Natasha must be masking the report as a casual phone talk to close ones.

"Are you compromised?"

"No, It seems young Mr. Moirai has a thing for long legs.", a nearby woman giggled at her statement.

"Operation time"

"Tomorrow as early as possible. I report directly to Boss."

 _click._ The call went down. I relaxed and drank my coffee while staring through the glass pane through a medium sized building of which I was already drawing up plans to remodel for. A building which would have one day been called Avengers Tower.

* * *

Next time

* * *

"Hey Name's Tony Stark"

"Iron Ma...I mean It's nice to meet you. Names Dastaan Moirai."

"I wanna buy your company"

"And I yours..."


	6. Working around the World - Part 1

Hi guys had an interesting life; had to rush 2 states sideways...Anyway after lots of travelling and a bit a sneaking around finally made my way to a charming little town where I will remain foreseeable future. Anyway so far have been loving here (there is super hot neighbor and I think she is interested!. Hope she reads this...!) and as for the future..well..like it's meaning..is yet to be seen.

* * *

 **You know...it would be so much simpler if the world was a game -** RAP

* * *

All it took was a week for me to understand just how efficient of an agent was Romanoff and how nice it was to have a beautiful, sexy and capable secretary no matter what she does in order to uncover your secrets. I mean damn...just looking at her in her pencil skirt is enough to make my day.

The work started quite as usual but the content is as different as Hell and Heaven. You guys must be so jealous right now,huh..I feel so satisfied.

Speaking of satisfactory...

"Sir, London called; they have invited you to attend their Humanitarian Conference they are going to keep on this weekend", came my 2nd favorite sound I like to hear (1st is **X**. Her voice is the Bomb).

"Tell them I will be there", I nodded towards the red-head while she exited.

It was Natasha, Martial Arts Expert, Undercover Spy for the most powerful spy organisation on the planet, a future Avenger and my Personal Assistant. Her 1st week at work is hectic but still she finds enough time to keep me updated, at least that's what I think she wants me to think while she..

 _"No suspicious activity for the last hour."_

 _"What about the dampeners?"_

 _"Have tried 12th frequency, no abnormal reactions except perhaps a greater cup of coffee. Will try 13th frequency in about 5 minutes over."_

 _"The micro-camera's and recorders?"_

 _"As expected the target continuously emits some sort of small radius EMP field, no electronics stay active once in his office"_

'Oh..she is good and though misguided, the theory is sound enough'

Well you see the reason all of this is going on because of my deliberate comment about headaches whenever a particular radio frequencies get near me, my release of a EMP while "teleporting" may have given them the idea that my kryptonite is radio waves and S.H.I.E.L.D could use it to prepare countermeasures which though not exactly effective will end up making them feel more comfortable to use against me.

The real problem to my teleporting was the sound. Exactly that; Sound. I couldn't stop myself from breathing for too long or not make some noise when walking. If Shield which means Hydra found out, I would be dead-meat within a day for all my secrets. So I created the sound dampener boots and mask. They were nothing too fancy just basic prototypes so I didn't name them. They did mask my footsteps sound and my breathing was un-hearable. So Shield (and so Hydra) had a misconception that short ranged Radio frequencies could damage or stall me.

All this was my plan from the start because I wanted to control even their perception of me, you see I can counter what I know. S.H.I.E.L.D is harmless right now but this is about **Hydra**. I have been searching for them across the globe and though I have a 24x7 access to almost everything the guys in the movies do, this is not enough. Apart from the people that I know are a part of Hydra there are countless others infiltrated like moles. I have to get rid of them or at least know who the heck everyone is before I start the flamethrower.

It was hard even for **X** (she says it's all because I am low-leveled that she can't use all her intellect) so I had to turn on my Sherlock and that gave me the most brilliant idea ever.

"X start God's eye and Sherlock's too"

[Password]

 _'Yeah I did that cause this is just too strong and it's too cool to pass.'_

"Elementary my dear X"

[Password approved]

And then a multitude of screens popped up in thin air, a feature of **X** 's since she is inside me I can access anything she can; like a very personal computer that has screens and videos and music that only I can interact, hear, and use as I see fit with no one being the wiser (though I don't think I am going to use it in front of anyone).

Personally this is one of the most awesome things that I like to do as it allows me to experience how both Sherlock and Tony experienced. The world inside my mind like Sherlock and the projection trick that Tony does.

Immediately the door locked itself and **X** made sure that even the walls have no ear and eyes. Windows covered themselves and the room grew dark before my vision expanded and a myriad of colors and noises appeared all at once. There were people, they filled the whole empty and very black opposite wall (Romanoff finds it _most_ peculiar) and the door. I had two sections of them: Enemies and Friends simple but effective.

Now I knew many good guys who are good but still to satisfy my inner fan and as a dutiful Self-Insert I made sure to keep an eye on all the movie characters even remotely related to Marvel. There's Anthony (Tony) Stark AKA Iron Man, Rhodes whose rank I have forgotten, Bruce I'm-Always-Angry banner, Natasha the spy, Barton the sniper, Pepper, Happy. Maria Hill, Phil Coulson and various others that I thought were good enough. I couldn't get any substantial footage of Fury (paranoid spy) but I didn't mind. Next were Hank Pym (the old guy from Ant-man), his daughter, Ant-man himself (while he still remains at large and has yet to steal anything), the retired army veteran Sam Wilson Aka Falcon. To keep a track of the T'challa the wakandan prince is impossible since they literally do not interact with the world and I kinda not want to mess with the current king. All I got from them were public visitations and what info anyone can get from the internet so it was basically useless for me. I even had Doctor Strange while he is still fine surgeon with a giant ass ego while making plans to make him my personal surgeon (which might not work or perhaps sabotage the whole Doctor Strange plot-line so yeah on second thought let's keep our distance...On third thought fuck this lets learn the mystic arts too). The un-redeemable General Ross his beautiful daughter Beth. Peter Parker and his hot aunt.

'Ahh that reminds me'

" **X** , make a note to call Peter's aunt and offer her a job."

[I am guessing it's more than 'she's one of the good guys' reason here]

 _'She's getting better at understanding me'_

"Nah, it might be better to make sure that she stays in good hands and doesn't actually become a reason to stop young Peter Parker stop himself", I side-stepped myself from her question and started walking towards the giant wall.

It is a testament to the darkness that there were so few good guys as compared to the bad guys. The next section on other side of the wall was filled to the brim with guys who could affect the overall situation in the Marvel universe pretty badly.

It started with Alexander Pierce himself unlike Nick Fury he wasn't paranoid enough so I could gather quite a few of his activities. Then came well-known (in the movie) agents of Hydra Sitwell the corrupt handler, the fat politician, the team who was trashed in the elevator by Cpt. America; their association had led me to fill the whole damn wall with people faces which ranged from some who I had barely seen to complete strangers, yet more than willing participants of Hydra. But Hydra was just one of the villains, there was Tony's supposed Uncle, The Mandarin whose research must be almost half-way completed (need to look into that too). All of them had a file on them detailing their daily schedule, past visits, known habits, associates and of their recent if any achievements. I turned away from the wall towards the adjacent wall.

"X, open up the World."

This is one of the most powerful if a bit cheaty abilities of Sherlock's plus God's Eye, I mean this program recorded every single news and hacked every bank, news station, police directories no matter where it was; no matter how small or insignificant it may look and based on it gave me relations if any or possible future occurrences. Though X couldn't hack the whole world over at the same time. The city of New York is her current limit. In simple words it was a giant wet dream of a conspiracy theorist but for them it's just a theory but for me they were information and someone has rightfully said once : Information _IS_ **_GOD_**.

The world finally started making sense to me all at the same time. The program looked over everything neglecting nothing and came up with concrete hard connections to myriad of cases. A murder there, an unknown transfer from Swiss, a recent meeting between some city officials...for most of the rest of the world these were day-to-day occurrences but for me they were all connected just like a spider web. The more I looked the greater the web spun and even I started to get a headache at all that I had to do to stop it.

But I wasn't strong enough; at least right now I wasn't. I **will** take care of this but in my own time and place.

Moving on I had been trying to find a Dungeon for like the past week but haven't been able to yet. I first tried what any self-respected Gamer would : The Sewers but nothing. The famous New York back alleys, there too I found nothing except the ordinary.

I had begin to wonder about what Vision had said to the team before **The Sokovia incident**. Did the emergence of the Avengers trigger some sort of a negative placebo effect , like balancing the scales of the good with the BAD. I mean of course there is crime in this city and it must be stopped but it didn't; it had become from trying to feed ourselves and keep our pockets full to let's start using whatever we have to destroy the Avengers/World/God for most bad guys. The world did become much more complicated especially since Tony Stark stood in front of the world and just spit out **'I AM IRONMAN'**.

I shook my head from my philosophical need for an answer to the question and stared at the Quest-box in front of me.

 **Ordinary Que** **st : Visit the 7 wonders of earth within a week [Optional]**

Go out and have a field trip to visit the 7 wonders

Rewards:

 _Inspiration_

 _A clue to the Dungeon Location_

Punishment :

 _Not being able to find any dungeon in the time limit._

 **Accept/Ignore**

I read it a couple of times before accepting it and immediately calling in Natasha. When she entered, the room was as usual without even a hint of difference.

"Could you arrange for some transport, please. I would like to see the 7 wonders of the world. Also cancel all my appointments for the week. I feel like taking a vacation suddenly."

"Sir, I just confirmed your attendance in Lond-"

"Tell them I feel sick or something...I will leave my travel plans to you. Right now I feel like eating Chinese, wanna come?", I said already getting my jacket and hanging it while opening the door and pointing outwards. She hesitated barely once before walking past him and outside. The admittedly short staff of no more than 100 people were all busy with various work while their president is wasting time. I don't know why Tony thought of all of this as a headache. Well he is the Tony so perhaps eccentricity is like default in the genes.

I took Natasha through the elevator and already on the ground floor in all the monologue time. I made way to my brand new Mustang and like a gentleman allowed her to be first seated. After I drove for around an hour I did get the Driving Skill.

 **[Driving](Active){Lv. 3/10}**

 _You can drive safely and are now a certified driver._

 _20% lesser chance of having accidents and 10% chance of avoiding injuries in case of one._

This was a first skill which I can already tell the max lv. will be. These skills had been popping up the whole week. In fact any thing that I did repeat became a skill. Simple skills like running, walking, jogging became simply Movement; sizzling, sauteing, chopping, cutting became Cooking. I hadn't found any complicated single skill so far.

The drive was so far smooth and with Natasha besides me looking on with a smile (which obviously was fake). I parked the car a few blocks away where the chef made some heavenly Noddles, the only thing was it is a food truck i.e it was a very public place but what can I say, the guy made heavenly Noodles. This is where the problem started and how should I say this. The problem is something that I wanted to be a problem but it didn't become that much of a problem. I mean I thought I would be like Stark all famous and people clapping and awing wherever I go but it didn't happen that way.

Why?

Well it is simply because my products had still not been launched. I mean they would launch in less than a week but until then I am just another face on the street which isn't even that handsome. All I have is my ride which at least satisfied my ego and my very beautiful assistant Natasha.

She walked beside me and looked around confused as to why I was here while the people around me eyeballed her. This is actually the first time that I had come out with her (what you thought I couldn't keep my hands to myself for a week..AS if!). I mean I had no doubt that she knew that I frequented this place but she hadn't personally been here with me.

"Okay say what would you have ?", I asked turning around and facing her.

"Well you did say that the noodles here were heavenly so why not?", she answered looking around playing the perfect actress she was.

I ordered and got our food but before we started eating, Natasha interrupted me.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come to this place, Sir? I mean aren't there quite a few popular restaurants around that would better serve you."

"In that case let me answer you with a question of my own. Why not?".

Natasha stared at me for a moment before she took a small bite and smiled freely for the first time in forever.

 _'Oh okay that means Natasha is a glutton. Heroine route established now all I gotta do is to raise a flag..'_

"You are right these are great", Natasha schooled her features after the second bite (As expected of a spy) and answered with her fake mask on. I didn't mind it cause I knew her history better than most people ;why I watched it all. Though her hand didn't stop eating she still made it look like an art while basically stuffing her face. I squashed down my impulse to laugh at her and inhaled my noodles in a bid to outdo her.

After the lunch Natasha had a extra spring in her steps and her smile seemed much genuine now. I smiled lightly and started making my travel preparations. It wasn't all that hectic since I had Natasha **cough Shield/Hydra cough** make my travel plans. I could almost feel the snipers aimed at me as I walked down the busy streets of Paris.

As I said it wasn't all that hard for me to travel the world so barely a day later I was looking at the rising Eiffel Tower with a sigh. As I made my way through the throng of couples (if you are happy; go and show it to someone else!) and up the tower I thought to my earlier life. I didn't get to move so much so all the sights and people made me feel homesick for some reason. I shook my head and looked at the romantic city of the world come into view slowly as I walk to the viewer platform. I heard a familiar DING! the moment I laid my eyes on the entirety of the Paris City.

 **Ordinary Quest : Visit the 7 wonders of earth within a week {1/7}**

I sighed while making the window disappear. Next to me some guy proposed to a girl who accepted even without a ring. They started kissing (Go! Get a room dammit) and the crowd aww'ed while looking at them. Softly I smiled and made my way downwards.

Natasha for some reason (very suspicious) had rejected my offer of touring the seven wonders with me (DAMN IT! That Hurt). But the itinerary she created is impeccable. I would be done seeing the world by the time my Magic-Eat finishes producing and comes to the shelves.

Next day I looked at the Wall of China as it snaked itself from the highest point in Beijing. I felt it's immensity and moved around trying to mingle with the rest of the tourists though it is hard since I am not of asian origin. I got more than a few side glances and a few girls started gossiping up a storm. I simply ignored them and moved about enjoying the majesty and culture albeit alone (I rejected Natasha's offer of bodyguard's...cough Hydra grunts cough). That reminds me..

"X, scan the area for any Hydra or Shield activity."

[Scanning...Scan complete. There are multiple eyes observing you, Sir. Exactly 20 alleged agents have been sighted in your locality. No weapons detected but I can't tell whether they have it on stand-by or not.]

"Hmm..at least they know their places but I don't think this will last much longer. How about a show of force...X in 10 seconds Cloak ON", saying I walked to the edge of the bridge, looked around one last time before I vanished from all electrical devices whatsoever.

I was sure no one saw me and yet not even 20 seconds later I was dodging and tagging agents who were running all over the place with all sorts of equipment from where I disappeared. I smiled and walked away while eating Magic-Eat.

I ended up nowhere when I finally just stopped walking and taking buses invisibly. I had a few close calls, like when a boy ran right into me, I had to jump over the little bundle of energy to save myself and almost had a heart-attack when a old woman kept looking at where I was standing for a good 10 minutes before I understood she was blind.

Also just after 5 minutes of my 'teleporting' my 'phone' rang.

[Sir, Natalia is calling.]

"Okay pick it up"

Click

"Hello Natalia, already missing me huh.", I already knew why she called. I mean if Shield can't find me then at least my P.A can.

"Nothing Sir. The manufacturing line you designed has finished assembling. Just wanted to notify you of the change and ask if you have any further instructions considering the production."

"None. Start production as soon as all the checks are complete. Also I might be busy for the rest of the day so do not call me without any urgent reason."

"Okay. May I ask what are you going to do for the rest of the evening?"

"Just some personal stuff ",saying I ended the call and looked around.

Since coming to this world, all I did was work so for today I just threw caution to the wind. I flipped up skirts (violet I like!), scared some kids (a good mwhahahaha from the dark will do that to anyone) and helped a beggar enjoy a good meal. It was the first time I had fun since coming to this world. It was all so nice and I felt relaxed when I came across some guy bullying a bespectacled kid. They were both adults and not Chinese which made me surprised. I could swear that I remembered the glasses wearing guy somewhere but I couldn't place it and I didn't have time to. I hated bullies.

"Now's the hero time", I said while still Cloaked. I reached to his back and tapped it. He turned around, freaking out when he saw no one. He let go of the poor bespectacled kid and turned around looking everywhere yet finding nothing.

The next time I pushed him from the back and made him fall face-first to the ground. He got up this time and took out a gun from who knows where.

'SHIT where do the hell do they get these things', I thought furiously while making my way closer to him. The bully had his gun arm outstretched while he continuously shouted to thin air.

"Who is THERE. SHOW yourself FUCKER?"

I socked him good across his face when he went down like a bag of bones. Picking up his dropped gun, I tossed it into my inventory before I said.

"This is not a toy, kid. Go Home and be good or else don't blame me if I haunt you for the rest of your life"

The bully ran but when I turned around to search for the kid, I didn't find him anywhere. He must've ran while the bully got shacked.

It was at this point that one of the most amazing _DING_ showed up. I could see the golden shower that came with it and the grand change in the background music so I simply smiled.

 **Exp + 15**

 **New Title Gained : [Hero]**

 **Every Title accompanies a reward; in this case your reward has been placed in your Inventory.**

 **Congratulations Gamer, you have leveled up first time. All Stats +1 . Un-allocated Stats : 5**

 **As you are a newbie, a beginner package is placed in your Inventory.**

 **Name : Dastaan D. Moirai**

 **Level : 2 (5/20)**

 **Age : 21 (Fixed)**

 **Race : Human**

 **Gender : Male**

 **Class : The Gamer**

 **Title : ? (unequipped)**

 **HP : 100 MP : 100**

 **Stats**

 **Vitality (Vit) : 11**

 **Strength** **(Str) : 12**

 **Agility (Agi) : 11**

 **Intelligence (Int) : 14**

 **Wisdom (Wis) : 9**

 **Charisma (Cha) : 13**

 **Luck (Luk) : 21**

 **Status Points : 5**

I felt a rush originating everywhere in my body and rushing to the tips of my feet to the tip of my ear. Suddenly my muscles spasm-ed and my mind blanked out before I felt myself on the ground feeling as if I couldn't orient myself. When I came to myself and stood up, I could feel the change in myself. I mean I felt stronger, faster; it was a rush which took some time to buzz off.

 _'If the level-ups are going to be this intense then I have to get ready for them. Thank God it doesn't happen in the middle of the fight, that would be fatal.'_

 **All level-ups are automatically done when the Gamer is out of combat and in a safe position. Level-ups while in combat-state can be done but they require Gamer's express permission. When the Gamer levels-up all negative status effects are voided, and and all injuries are healed. Health and mana are filled completely.**

I shook at how weird all of this was, I mean don't get me wrong this all was cool and I was amazed by it but still being from the 'real world' made my first **'level-up'** quite significant.

 _'Okay let's see, how this goes_. _Inventory_ '

Immediately a box opened up and along the multitudes of things that I had kept in them, there was something else with an exclamation mark on it. I clicked on the item and retrieved it. It was a black hooded t-shirt with some sort of runic designs all over it. Leaving the design aside, it looked ordinary. I equipped it and it immediately changed positions with my white cotton shirt (never getting tired of this!). I felt normal before I called up it's properties.

 **Hood of the Hero**

[Unique]

 **Every hero needs to hide his identity...you who have taken the first step might need this. As they say...**

 **Take your own advice; wear a mask.**

Item Skill : [Identity Scramble : When the hood is pulled over your head your face is hidden, voice is scrambled, clothes are unrecognizable, all recognizable patterns randomized ;cannot be recognized by anyone unless you want to.]

{* condition : Once recognized by someone you allow, the effect will not work on that person ever.}

"This is soo cool!", I immediately pulled the hood over my head and looked at the other part of my Beginner package which just showed a magnifying glass. I clicked it and a notification popped up.

 **Map system unlocked**

 **Gamer , please say 'Map' to know more.**

"MAP"

Immediately following a small circular mini-map which was inactive until now activated and expanded to cover my partial vision. I could still see beyond the map and at the same time I could still see the map perfectly. It was all that I had seen and all that I knew was around like the Great Wall of China. Just then the map refreshed for a better word and I could see small dots of red and green everywhere though the red were all very minute and all in the vicinity of the Great Wall.

Astonished I looked around and the pointed marker signifying me also changed directions. I swiped left and the map collapsed itself to the top right in a mini-map while showing that I am facing North. Another _Ping_ went off the next second.

 **Hint : Gamer may synchronize with high vantage points for better map data and available special locations.  
** **Hint : There may be more than one Vantage points for a large area.**

"This is going to be so awesome", I looked around trying to find some sort of Vantage points to synchronize myself. I am in downtown Beijing so there weren't many high points but I could guess a few. I removed my hood and started walking towards the highest point I could see which belonged to a high crane lying dormant near a construction site.

The door were only half way closed and the gatekeeper looked sleepy so I wasted no time in bypassing both and bolting to the top of the Tower. I am excited as to what will happen next.

After entering I quickly searched for the elevator, which to my surprise isn't working which led me to meet one of my oldest enemies : Stairs (Stole that from PO!)

Though I had leveled up, my base stats weren't superhuman. I am still a normal human albeit a bit stronger but climbing 35 floors, I still wheezed and whoozed.

"DAMN you STAIRS..wuuu...fuuu I will remember this..cough cough. This won't be the last time we meet. I will..haaa haa have my revenge"

I reached the top of the semi constructed building soon enough and just cloaked myself when I found the workers around. I climbed the tower crane using service elevator. The highest point is right at the end of the crane arm(?). I thought that the vantage point might be the highest point but it turned out to be the end of the arm which is hanging over half of Beijing now. I double checked my map to confirm it. Reluctantly while still suffering some serious vertigo issues (past life fear?), I made it to the highest point of the tower and sighed with awe as I looked at the night life around.

 **Do you wish to synchronize with this point?**

"Yes"

The moment I said so the view turned from 1st person to 3rd person and rotated a full 360 degree before resting on my back and becoming normal.

 **Viewpoint Synchronized.**

 **Map Updated.**

 **New Real Life Quests are recorded in the Map.**

 **Real Life Quest : These missions are missions based on real time events. They happen in real time so any delay from the gamer won't stop them from happening. There is a very strict time frame for which the gamer may act upon and decide.  
**

 **Hint: These quest are marked as red and will always be rare ones.** **  
** **Hint: These quest may change someone's life forever, so be warned before accepting it.**

I felt a little piqued at the hint. I mean this had huge implications whereby my every decision will influence someone's life. I don't know why but I felt a bit heavier now that I knew this.

 _Ring_

My phone rang to snap me out of the Jam before X notified me of the caller.

[Sir. its from Stark Industries.]

"WHAT! What the heck does Stark want from me? wait just pick it up.", I composed myself before sitting my ass right down on the highest point overlooking the city.

Click

"Hello my name is Julie Sanders. I am speaking from Stark Industries. Am I speaking with Mr Moirai ?"

"Yeah you are. Why the call ? "

"Sir, this call has been made to ask you for attendance on Stark Gala that will be held in a day here in LA."

"Oh! That's great but if I may ask, who gave me the invitation? "

"Sir. this is just a call made on the request of one of our Board Members, Mr. Knight."

"Oh Great, be seeing you there. Also message me the details. "

"Okay Sir"

Click

The call ended and I understood that it wasn't that I made a butterfly effect or something , this is bound to happen since I did create something that will revolutionize the world. So from now on I did not only have a superhero personality but also a upcoming enterprenuer too. This is starting to get a bit complicated now. I just sighed and looked at the beautiful sky full of Stars. I couldn't remember when I last saw them. I didn't even know when I fell asleep right there on the point hanging above Beijing.

* * *

"Anything?",a long cloak swished as the owner walked to the **'Room'**.

"Negative Sir", Coulson replied immediately.

"So", the voice continued as the speaker walked all the way to the end of the room and looked at the city in all its nighttime glory. "we have lost visual contact with the most dangerous person in the world and we can do nothing about it."

"I am afraid that is correct, Sir. Dastaan isn't a normal target, he is an anomaly. His patterns are all over the place and his power makes him that much harder to find. This is not our incompetence, He is just too..."

"I don't wanna hear how or why we lost him. I don't care what you have to do, Find him."

Coulson touched his earpiece before prompting the Director, " Sir, we have confirmed that Dastaan will attend the Stark Gala being held in LA."

"Good. I want you there for this. Make sure that you understand exactly what he is doing right now and why?"

"On it, Sir."

The night sky didn't make Fury sleepy, infact it made him wonder just how much more the night hid from him.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California, 24 hours later.**

"As you can see, a variety of people have arrived here on this night to enjoy the yearly Stark G...", a young fairly pretty girl talked while still trying to find someone in the crowd for a inprompt quote. Her eyes fell on a young fellow dressed in black and white suit while still keeping his dark hair all over the place. At first glance he wouldn't look like much in all these amazing people that had come tonight to attend but his eyes sparkled like a gem and made him look like a lightning tower even in all the people that surrounded him.

"Mr. Moirai pleasure to have you with us finally", Knight chuckled as he led me through a throng of people who were looking at him like a piece of meat.

"Thanks for that. Didn't think that it might have this big of an impact".

"Of course , the impact your new invention will have on the world is partly to blame but your potential..ah..spooks them so to say. In our business, everyone knows everyone and more."

"Yeah that's mildly discerning. Anyway thanks for inviting me, Sir", I said while trying to loosen up my tie a bit.

"No problem. You are a upcoming inventor whose first invention has already changed the world. The world might not know this but these people do so it will be easier for you to have your connections and friends, especially friends. "

"I will keep that in mind."

"Anyway go ahead and see if the night has any surprises for you.", Knight smiled at me and egged me on as if he was waiting for a show to start. I smiled back and started walking looking out for 'The Guy'. (A dollar for anyone who can guess who I am searching for?)

I knew he is here, X checked it for me and confirmed that yes, Tony Stark is attending the gala.

[Near the Bar], X prompted and I immediately complied. I didn't know why I am trying to find him, I mean what the hell am I going to do after I find him. I just wanted to see the man, the one who would one day become IRON MAN. I got goosebumps just from trying to think about it.

I walked around the noisy crowd and behind the bar I found him. Robert Dw jr., I mean here he is Tony Stark but you get the point. I stopped for a millisecond, just enough to confirm that yes it is him sitting while being surrounded by a gaga of girls. I laughed myself silly when I remembered the fact that he used to be a playboy and he still had his conscience clear. I shook my head and asked the waiter to give me something good. He obliged and I turned around trying to look for another two of the Marvel Characters: Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts.

It was at this moment that history would start diverging.

"I think I know you from somwhere", I heard a very familiar voice something that I didn't hear from so close. I looked at the arrogant smile on his face and felt shocked for a moment before he continued.

"Hey Names Tony Stark", he stretched his hand for a handshake

"Iron Ma...I mean It's nice to meet you. Names Dastaan. Dastaan Moirai", I took his hand in a firm grip before replying and almost fucking up the universe (figuratively).

"Oh Yes! I wanna buy your company", he looked like a bulb just turned on in his head.

"And I yours...", I replied without hesitation smiling at his direct approach.

For a second he looked stunned before he started laughing and pat my shoulder.

"That is a good one, I hear you are not from around here", he smiled and said.

I froze for a second before I understood that he is talking about my place of birth.

"Oh you have no idea..."


	7. Humble Beginning - Part 1

**Heyyo Guys! I am back (quite late I assume) but anyway I am back and I wish that I could update my works' sooner but can't help it..( Writer's Block) or something. I just don't find the time to keep writing in RL. But thats not an excuse, anyway got this done so wanted to share it with you.**

 **So...Here goes nothing or perhaps preferably something to change the world...**

* * *

 _'Have you ever dreamed of flying?'_

 **...its funny how much the answer differs when you ask it to a child and an adult...Very funny..-RAP**

* * *

 _Previously.._

"Hey...Name's Tony Stark", he stretched his hand for a handshake.

"Iron Ma...I mean It's nice to meet you. Names Dastaan. Dastaan Moirai", I took his hand in a firm grip before replying and almost fucking up the universe (figuratively).

"Oh Yes! I wanna buy your company", he looked like a bulb just turned on in his head.

"And I yours...", I replied without hesitation smiling at his direct approach.

For a second he looked stunned before he started laughing and pat my shoulder.

"That is a good one, I hear you are not from around here", he smiled and said.

I froze for a second before I understood that he is talking about my place of birth.

"Oh you have no idea..."

* * *

"Say", Tony started after we I took a sip from my drink " I heard you created micro-food, something that could fulfill all dietary requirements without actually making use of real food. How did that come to your mind?"

 _'Should I nudge him..or...'_

"Well I heard someone say 'With great power comes greater responsibility' **.** I think he stands corrected especially for people like you and me; our intellectual prowess makes us much more suitable to do something about the world with it. Just saying and not exactly against you but I think that I as a young genius should start with permanently finishing off one of humanity's weakness."

Tony snorted,"Yeah makes one hell of a performance if you ask me."

 _'Hmm, he didn't get it. All in time, I guess.'_

He was right; for now the world had nobody out there that could create what I had. The principle behind the invention is simple but the creation is a impossible especially considering I invented the organic atomizer that could actually create the Magic-Eat pills. There was no problem with the final product and any sort of mimicry is impossible so I am the worlds only food source that can completely vanish starvation. That's just the start; with the food problem out of the way actually dealing with various Economic issues becomes a ..well a choice. A worker could just forgo any of restaurants and just bite down on one of my pills.

 _'When I put it that way..Hmmm.. by the time I do put my products in the market, the world's food organizations would all be begging to be mine.'_

Saying it like this didn't look big but considering the situation happening right now in the MCU and the situation that will happen (not if I have a say in it) in the future, Avengers would get ostracized even after saving the world a few times over. I needed..no Earth needed its Heroes whether they like them or not. I am just taking precautionary methods so that if the time comes that they hate us or ostracize us, I do have some cards to play.

"Nice meeting you. Gotta go...", Tony shook my hands and winked towards one of his entourage (a buxom blond) and made his way towards the doorway.

I finished my drink and went to find Alexander as quite frankly he is the only one who didn't watch me like a meat slab both physically and mentally. He smiled when he looked at my bored and exasperated face.

"Nothing of interest, I guess", his tone is light and carefree while he looked around the venue for someone.

"Well these party's are not really my thing. They seem boring with a bit too much politics and business back-stab mixed in", I nodded as I simply mimicked him while I looked around for someone interesting.

"Well I do see some of my acquaintances but I am not sure as to how they will react to you. I will see if they can help you", he simply stated.

"Don't let me keep you. Who knows, I might just find someone interesting."

My eyes roamed and then stopped when I finally chided myself for being too stupid.

'X ;scan the Venue and cross-reference with Marvel Characters. Find me someone interesting.'

[Scan complete. Please start walking towards the point highlighted]

A HUD display pinged and started displaying a straight route to the other side of the Venue, one that led to the balcony.

"Who is it?"

[It's a surprise]

Immediately I started walking through the little cache of people and made my way across them to reach my destination. While walking I could still feel the eyes following my every move which did make me slightly uncomfortable. I put a smile on my face and took a glass from a passing waiter. My walk led me to the balcony which over-viewed the city. There leaning against the edge is a woman wearing a flaming red dress.

 _'I don't know what kind of dress that is but holy shit does it look hot on her.'_

Her figure gave me a pause before I resumed my walk and put on the best honest smile that I could. Her hairstyle was different from the **'first'** time I saw her but she still looked just as cool and confident as ever. Well she was younger than the first time I ' **saw** ' her. Very Young. I walked right next to her and looked down at the multitude of lights that lit up the city.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna introduce yourself?", a voice besides me broke the silence.

"Well considering you wanted some quiet, I just felt rude to interrupt", I lazily looked at the gorgeous woman besides me.

A woman who in the future will be known as 'The Wasp'. I am looking at the young and beautiful Hope Pym. Her father is the legendary scientist which actually created the Pym Particle. Besides it's name (quite cool!) everything else is..extraordinary. To be able to affect the atomic forces between 2 atoms to such a length that it can expand or shrink the distance between them. In layman terms the ability to shrink things and enlarge them i.e the Ability of Ant-Man. Even in Marvel Cinematic Universe this is in my opinion one of the most over-powered ability present.

I still lament the fact that it's creator didn't clearly use it's creation as much as he should have but that's for another time...

My monologue aside; the lady across me studied my face for a second before a curious smile made its way on her face. No doubt the lady knew her men...

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Moirai."

"Oh you know me, Miss?", I took her hand and just slightly kissed it. My smile widened when I saw her slightly red face. She faced the city and continued on as if to hide her embarrassment.

"Hope. Hope Py..Well who wouldn't know you? The forefront of Humanity is what I heard you were called", she praised while looking at me.

"Please call me Dastaan and thanks for the praise", I answered while looking at the starry sky, not questioning her about the last name omitting.

"Is it true that you will be given the Title of Saint?"

"'Yeah, Vatican called the other day confirming the date. Honestly I didn't think they would get so involved", I shrugged and told her my thoughts.

"Looks like someone is full of himself.."

"Well I _did_ earn it. Didn't you hear them saying about the long lasting effects of my invention. The media is going crazy about it", I lifted my glass to take a sip of what I think is fruit shake.

"Of course they would; one of the Humanity Principle Death reason was solved by a 20 year old that appeared out of nowhere. By the way, just how did you do that?", her curiosity was getting piqued I think.

"Do what?", I looked at her innocently.

"You know clear out one of the Humanity's weakness yada yada yada..", she piped up with a smile.

"That's easy. I tried.", I looked at her gobsmacked expression before we both burst into laughter.

The silence returned but this time it felt comfortable.

 _'The night sky is pretty nice up here. Hmm.. Maybe I should think about buying a penthouse around here..'_

I sipped my drink without disturbing her while she did the same. Suddenly the silence was broken and the hall behind me started playing out some soft music.

 _'Oh that's right. I forgot. She did say plus 1...hmm..maybe'_

"Care for a dance..", I asked her with a smile.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. I am not a very good dancer", she politely refused. Her eyes moved towards the throng of people inside. I could feel her nervousness.

 _'Oh yeah..she is not the Hope I saw. That's in the future. Now she is just a young, inexperienced lady. But I want to dance with her..'_

"Oh come on. You are going to refuse the savior of this world", I asked her with a light smile.

"Hey now that's playing dirty", she countered with a raised eyebrow. I smiled in return and offered her my right hand.

"I would like to have this dance. Would you care to join me?", I repeated.

"I would love to..", she answered with a charming smile while taking my offered right hand.

"You would love who.?", I asked with mischief.

"Very charming, Dastaan", she mocked and smiled at me.

We walked into the hall where we could see some others moving with the music. The eyes fixed on me the moment I brought a girl with me. I could hear the deep breath Hope took besides me. I put some pressure on her hand and smiled when she looked at me.

I took her right hand in my left and took the lead while we danced with the music. We enjoyed the music while our laughter filled the air. The tempo slowed down after a while and we just moved with the music. Her head dipped a bit before she started speaking in a quiet tone.

"Crowds are not my thing, especially since my father..", she tried to explain her nervousness but I cut her off.

"Oh..was that so? and here I thought you were just too charmed by me that you felt nervous."

"Ass", she countered.

"I do have a great ass if I do say so myself", I replied.

Her laugh jingled like bell and I smiled looking a side of her not seen **'on screen'**. I smiled at her having fun. After the dance we retook our spot under the night sky talking about nonsensical things.

"Well before I go; considering this fantastic evening we had together and in lieu of my generosity I could give you my number?"

"Someone's feeling pretty generous today, huh. Well let me consider.."

Ding. Her phone pinged and she looked at the message. It read **_'Already considered. Call me if need be.'_**

She looked at my face with a gobsmacked expression and whispered.

"How did you.."

"Trade secret. See you around..", I smiled while walking back into the party.

The moment I walked in, I saw a bald head. I mean a man with a bald head. For a second I froze up completely not because I knew the man (which I did) but because I knew what this man was capable of (which is seriously horrifying). For a single reason I am more afraid of this man than Fury. The man, the ex-protégé of Hank Pym. The bald head belonged to Darren Cross (Yeah! The one with the experimental shrink gun!)

Then I calmed down cause that Darren Cross was..is of the future and not the one in front of me. I sighed at myself before a polite cough made me look at him.

"Darren Cross. I work over at Pym tech. It's an honor to meet you.", I took his hand and shook it firmly before putting on my work smile.

"No introductions needed Mr. Cross. I have read some of your papers", I lied through my teeth and tried to be polite..which didn't go well.

[He has established a total of 22 papers over a variety of topics which mainly center around electronics. His most talked about paper referred to the Pym particle and had thus garnered him quite some bad reputation. For now he is by far the most infamous person in the scientific community.]

"You have!", his surprised face made me smile before I elaborated with the help of X (Obviously).

"Of course I have. Your paper on electromagnetic feedback was particularly refreshing."

"Yeah that's one of my better ones." He took a champagne glass from a passing waiter.

"Pym particle huh...can't say I blame the community.", his eyes sharpened when I mentioned Pym particle. His thirst for it is bleeding out now.

 _'I must be close to the time he forces Hank out of the company and takes over it. Hmm.. should I help..we'll see.'_

"Enough about me. Tell me about your plans. Magic-Eat huh...quite a name and even more so the tech behind it. I am interested in just how you did it?"

"Hey now no spoilers but as a genius to another genius, it was actually quite easy. Should I say I just got lucky."

"Just got lucky huh...very well I won't ask but answer me this why did you rejected the plea of all the patent organisations? You did already give them the product, why would you not give them the production tech? They will reject your patent you know..."

"Is that supposed to be a such a big thing. I just didn't want the hassle.", I immediately responded.

The future? super villain? looked surprised before I smiled at him once more.

"It's been a fun chat but I hope you could excuse me."

"Before you go..Here. If you get some time come on down to Pym Tech. It's quite something.", he gave me his card which I pocketed quickly before I bade him farewell.

The rest of the party was spent trying to socialize and increase my ' **connections** ' as Alexander tried to make me do. He did have some interesting findings based on how I met Mitchell Carson (the guy who gets punched in the face by Hank!) and I had to politely decline any offer he made (for fear of my life! What you think I am thinking of going head to head with the Hydra right now...!) based on the product still being in test phase. He seemed to understand but I could tell this wasn't the last time that I would meet him. There were a few others but none noteworthy, I had hopes of finding Hank Pym himself or even Obadiah Stane (even S.H.I.E.L.D employee would be fine by now) but they didn't seem to be present (or were they?)

I tried to elevate my boredom elsewhere but it didn't work so I gave up and went for the exit. My work here was mostly done; the party worked quite in my favor, you could say. I had a chance encounter (a very beautiful one!) and chance encounter (a very dangerous one! from my PoV) and made some friends or as they say some acquaintances. I couldn't meet anyone else but it seemed that now that I was a prominent member of the inner circles at least superficially. Anything else would be too much to ask for right now and as a bonus..

 **[Relation Managing] (Passive) {Lv. 4/10}**

 **You are now able to properly correspond to people and able to affect people's judgement by speech alone.**

 **Based on Charm and Wisdom may have an extreme effect.**

 **Now includes : {Speech. Persuasion. Deceit...}**

This was new even for me as similar skills that I had learnt the moment I tried them (Deceit wasn't that hard to learn you know...I do work with a spy!)were all assimilated into a single skill which was good since I hated to see a long list of similar skills. Another thing I learnt was that the effect the skills had on me were greater the higher the skill level. I mean I didn't have to think to correct my posture, change my behavior, speak affluently and observe minute behavior patterns.

The passive skills were affecting me without any prompt which at first scared me a bit but once I felt their effects I figured out their triggers and it was not as of I could simply delete the skills now,could I?. My life is a game now so skills were the same..something that I can and will use to become stronger.

Speaking of which I still haven't found the dungeon. I think combat does make me level up though considering I didn't kill the bully back in China and still leveled up. So for now I have to increase my combat awareness to level up.

While I sat on top of the Wilshire Grand Center I synchronized with the high-point but there weren't any quests around here. I sighed and looked at the stars feeling melancholy about this world and my role in it.

"Natasha, prep the jet. I grow bored of the meetings here..". I answered the call when it connected.

"Understood. Anything else?"

"That's all."

The next few days flew by in a jiffy and soon I was informed by **X** that my press release for our Magic-Eat was scheduled for tomorrow. The venue is the 3rd floor Media Relations Office (Honestly I didn't even know such a thing existed..until X notified me.) I am a bit nervous over it but I shrugged what's the worst that can happen (I just jinxed myself, didn't I? **SHIT!** )

The rest of the evening was spent trying to organize and iron out the details concerning the first unveiling and furthermore the first testing that would be simultaneously taking place. The last one was my idea. I mean who is better than the reporters themselves to be a walking talking advertisement (no offense). Well it could also be taken as a publicity stunt which is a plus in my head.

For security, instead of S.H.I.E.L.D (or HYDRA) appearing on the premises making me nervous; it would be much better if I just invite them in. So I gave my buddy Fury (Samuel Jackson for the win) a call.

"Hello, is this the angriest person in S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"..."

"Come on, don't be like that. That is a good one."

"..."

"I mean it is kind of bad.."

"..."

"I admit not my best but that bad huh..."

"What do you want?", perhaps tired of my jokes but Fury's voice is a octave lower as if someone is choking him while he spoke.

"Well I wanted to invite you for my press conference. I mean I know you would be there anyway but it's always nice to be invited. I don't know why but I feel as if there would be trouble."

"And why would S.H.I.E.L.D help you?"

"Yeah that's fair; so word of advice do not come to the conference tomorrow."

I cut my call after that. God's eye and Sherlock's eye were operating fully on the event tomorrow. The guest list was scanned, the profiles were scanned and their history updated or in some cases monitored.

' _Am I over-reacting...perhaps but better safe than sorry'_

That evening when I looked at the crowd that had arrived in the hall (through X), I tried to loosen up my tie. My eyes roamed the audience seats and I took in all those that had come. I had X look through all the incoming guest or more importantly through their disguises. She had me informed of every agent whether S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra that entered if they carried any weapons (which thanks to X were escorted from the premises)

[Sir we have a situation]

 _'Sigh..here we go again..._ _'_


End file.
